From the Skylark with love
by Ninay0shi1827
Summary: <html><head></head>Hibari's off to a mission during Valentine's day, leaving the poor tuna alone. But what surprises awaits the Decimo? NO this is just pure heart-warming 1827 yaoi fluff :D</html>


A/N: This was my submission for a Valentine's Day event, and now it's overdue by two months. That's considered really late, even by Hima-papa standards =w= And my first time writing a 1827 fic :D. The setting is in Ten Years Later. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue :3

_The aloof cloud existed for no one. No one, but himself. Floating solidarity, nothing can bind him, for he stands for himself only._

Hibari entered a run-down building, focused as though as he was the predator hunting down cowardly preys. His solid footsteps echoed around the peeling walls, his aura nonetheless more pronounced.

"Herbivores, stop hiding in your shelters and face me…"

As though on cue, multitudes of men in suits holding onto a variety of guns shot out from all over the place, pointing their dangerous weapons at the unmoving skylark.

"Hmph, bring it on."

Tsuna stifled a huge yawn, stretching his tired and aching limbs as he took a break from the mountain pile of paperwork. Being a mafia boss, the apparent danger was not death from assassination by rival famiglias, but death by the never-ending amount of paperwork piling on top of his desk.

"Mm… Wonder how's Hibari-san doing in his mission…" Rapping his fingers lazily on the desk, his mind wondered worriedly and eagerly for his lover's return.

"And tomorrow's Valentine's Day too…" Tsuna sighed, knowing fully well Hibari would not celebrate any special occasions again, due to the influx of missions at the start of the year.

"Arrggghhh!" The last of the enemies had been knocked unconscious. Hibari swung his tonfas around before keeping them tucked behind his arms.

"Hn, weak herbivores... Not even a challenge." Without turning around for another look, he walked off confidently towards the exit.

And that was the gravest mistake of his life.

One of the men who seemed to be knocked out cold held out a controller, and pressed a button before falling unconscious again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep._

Hibari's senses heightened. Those ominous sounds, as though they were the funeral bells for him.

"!"

The building exploded in a furious fireball before it collasped upon itself.

"Ahh, finally..."

Tsuna pushed the last of the paperwork aside. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he whipped out his phone and scanned through the messages. Disappointed Hibari did not announced his return, he sighed.

A hasty knock and doors slamming open wide knocked him out of his daze. All of his guardians except Hibari himself entered and stood before him, most of them wearing a worried look.

"Jyuudaime..." Gokudera started, but did not know how to begin.

"Bad news, Tsuna." Yamamoto continued.

Tsuna immediately stood up, his Hyper Intuition ringing warning bells.

"It's Hibari."

Tsuna dashed into the infirmary along with his other 5 guardians. Kusakabe was already there, sitting silently, face showing a grave emotion.

"Kyo-san, he..."

Tsuna breathed in sharply, preparing to take in whatever shock that came.

"He was caught in an explosion. The enemies had set this all up to demolish all evidences and to kill Kyo-san while at it..."

Tsuna gasped. Hibari, for the first time, had been caught off-guard. _The_ Hibari Kyoya, strongest among the Vongola family, incapicitated till he was in critical danger.

"Everyone, out please."

Everyone looked at Tsuna worriedly, afraid that he might lose it like a young child. However, he is the Sky; one who accepts and embrace all and everything that happened to his beloved guardians.

With the last of them going out of the infirmary, Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand, which was the only part of his body not significantly hurt.

"Hibari-san... Why... Why are you so careless?" Tsuna bit his lips anxiously, hoping that the now unconscious Hibari would wake up and got off the bed, saying his usual phrases...

"... Tsuna..."

The owner of the name blinked in response. Did Hibari just called out to him?

Hibari, on the other hand, opened his eyes slowly and managed to glanced at the eager Tsuna.

"... You shouldn't have seen me in this state, Tsuna..."

Tsuna scoffed slightly at how Hibari still clinged on to his pride despite his heavy injuries.

"Baka Hibari-san, why are you so stupid enough to be caught in a trap?"

Tsuna thought he saw Hibari's eye twitched for a while, but that maybe because of his wounds.

"... This." He turned his head slowly and painfully towards a tiny purple box which seemed to be spared from explosions and blood.

"A few days ago... You said you wanted a... Valentine's Day gift..." Hibari inhaled painfully, with Tsuna telling him not to speak first.

"No... Let me speak my mind first."

_"!" _

_Hibari was about to run out of the exploding building, but he realised something was missing._

_The precious box containing a Valentine's gift for his beloved Tsuna._

_Looking around frantically, he spotted the box._

_"BOOM!"_

_A nearby pillar exploded, almost flinging Hibari off his feet._

_'Must get that box back...' Hibari's thoughts went as he leaped forward, grabbing the box and running towards the seemingly out-of-reach exit._

_Another jump, another explosion, but this time Hibari was not spared. Landing painfully a few metres out of the building, he barely managed to cling onto the box._

_Hands shaking violently, he opened to box to check the content to make sure it was intact. A surge of relief went over him before being dragged down into the depths of unconsciousness._

"... What's in the box that made you so desperate for it?" Tsuna pondered aloud, shooting a glare at Hibari before reaching out for the box and opening it.

It was a small golden locket, with 'Our love' engraved on the shiny cover. Tsuna pressed the small button at the side, and it opened with a click.

Inside was two small pictures, one was Tsuna and the other one Hibari. It was a picture taken from the first time they had a date. Tsuna was beaming while Hibari only stared at the camera with his usual look.

Tsuna laughed half-heartedly.

"What?" Hibari tried to sound pissed, but his current state did not allow him to do so.

"You used such an unglam picture... Look at your face from ten years ago..."

While Tsuna was rambling on about the picture's history, Hibari smiled to himself as the clock struck midnight.

It was Valentine's Day.

"Ah, happy Valentine's, Hibari-san!"

"Happy Valentine's, Tsuna."

_However, unbeknownst to the aloof cloud, the Sky will always be there for the cloud. And the cloud for the Sky._


End file.
